


Raise Me Up(Fairy Tail One-Shot)

by RarePairQueen2579



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adorable, Angst with a Happy Ending, My poor baby cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairQueen2579/pseuds/RarePairQueen2579
Summary: Fairy Tail has a talent show, and it also happens to be on the date that Igneel, Natsu's father had died. To dedicate his memory, Natsu prepares a song that he feels show his emotions on this particular day.





	Raise Me Up(Fairy Tail One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Fairy Tail obviously and also I don't know much besides watching a bit of season 1 and spoilers. I do know the bond Igneel and Natsu has, and I wanted to dwell on that a little bit. Sorry that the text spacing is a bit weird, I copied and pasted this from Wattpad. Feel free to follow me on tumblr, rarepairqueensworld!  
> Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima  
> Song- You Raise Up, by Josh Groban

Natsu woke up feeling tired and weary, unusual for him yes, but this day was an exception. Today was the day, his father Igneel had died. It made him feel terribly sad, but to know he was watching from above made his heart soar. The fire mage clutched his scarf, and smiled. He got up, and went into the kitchen to make breakast.

"Good morning Natsu!" His best friend, Happy greeted him cheerfully. "Is that fish I smell?"

Natsu chuckled, of course Happy would wake up when he smelt fish.

"It sure is Happy," Natsu said, smiling cheekily at the blue cat. "It wouldn't be breakfast without fish!"

Soon the fish was finished, and the two friends were munching happily at the table. Happy noticed that Natsu was eating slower than usual, and smiled sadly.

"How you holding up?" Happy asked, careful not to upset the pinked haired wizard.

"I'm okay," Natsu said, smiling wistfully. "He's up with the stars now, and I know he's watching over me."

Happy didn't need to ask who **he** was. He knew all about Igneel, and wished he could've had a chance to meet him. They ate in a comfortable silence, and then put their plates in the sink. Natsu paused and looked down, clutching his scarf. Happy noticed and gave his friend a hug.

"Wanna go to the guild?" The blue exceed asked, a bit hopeful. "We need to get more food money anyways..."

"Sure!" Natsu exclaimed, already going to the door. "Maybe we can team up with Lucy and Erza!"

And just like that, the two set off for their guild. Natsu stared up at the sky and grinned widely. He knew his dragon father was looking down at him from above. That fact filled him with gusto and he walked proudly to his guild. When they got there, they saw a peculiar sight.

"What's going on here?" He asked the nearest member, Freed. "Eh, it's just something that the girls wanted to sit up," The green haired leader spoke absent-mindly. "They thought it would be a good idea to get everyone to sing. In my opinion, it's probably not going to end well."

"Aw lighten up Freed!" Happy exclaimed, patting the mages head. "I'm sure that this will be fun! Heck maybe you can even sing a song to confess your love to Laxus!"

"Happy don't say things like that out loud!" Said a very now flustered green haired guild member.

"Why?" Happy asked, innocently. "Even a person as dense as Natsu knows about your crush! Your not the most subtle person, you know."

"Hey I take offence to that!" Natsu snapped, but a smile never left his face. "Eh whatever, I'm going to check out the board!"

While he was looking for jobs, Lucy and Wendy came up to him. They tried acting sneaky, but Natsu noticed them right away.

"Aw man we wanted to surprise you!" Lucy pouted, but she knew it was a lost cause anyway.

"Ha, I could smell ya from a mile away!" Natsu proclaimed, only to be hit on the head.

"What exactly are you saying?" Lucy asked menacingly, causing Natsu to shrink back.

"Jeez I'm sorry," Natsu said laughing a bit. "Anyways, what do you think about this job? It pays 2000 jewels and-"

"Well actually we wanted to ask you something," Wendy spoke up, a bit shyly. "I doubt you'll do it though..."

"Sure I will if it's my friends that are asking!" Natsu said boldly. "What is it ya need? Do you need me to kick somebody's butt because I definitely will!"

"Well actually..." Lucy trailed off, looking over at a stage that was being sat up.

"We were hoping you would sing for us."

"Sing?" The pink haired mage asked, raising a brow.

Lucy and Wendy looked away, feeling a bit awkward. Especially Wendy, she knew that Natsu most likely wanted a quiet day, with all that happend on this particular one.

"It's okay Natsu, I know you probably want a calm day so you don't-"

"Screw that!" Natsu said getting fired up.

"I'm gonna go up on stage and blow everyone's minds!" Natsu exclaimed, making fire appear on his hands.

"Hopefully that's figurative..."Lucy said exasperatedly. "Really Natsu, this doesn't have to be a challenge or anything..."

"Why, you think I can't sing?" Natsu said, daring Lucy to disagree.

"No, no no, I didn't mean it that way!" Lucy exclaimed throwing her hands up. "I just meant-"

"Lucy it's okay, really," Natsu said with a small smile. "I'll do this because you guys asked for it, and I don't like disappointing my friends."

Lucy sighed and smiled, while Wendy gave a thumbs up. Wendy giggled as she saw someone who needed help with decorating and went that way.

"The talent show begans around nine okay, be there on time!" She exclaimed heading off.

"Thanks Natsu," Lucy said putting a hand on said fire mage's shoulder. "I know this day must be hard for you, but I'm glad you're holding up."

"This is a day for remembrance," Natsu said, taking a puff of air. "I know Igneel would be proud."

"I for one am proud of Igneel," Lucy said causing Natsu to look at her confused. Lucy giggled and then explained. "I mean, for a dragon, he raised you up to be an excellent wizard." She said, noticing the teary eyed Natsu.

"Thank you Luce," Natsu said giving the blond a hug. "You just gave me the perfect idea for a song!"

* * *

 

It was nearing nine now, and Natsu had never been so nervous in his life. ' _It's all for Igneel_ ,' he kept reminding himself. Lisanna had suggested on wearing a nice suit (which Natsu completely opposed at first) and so he found himself wearing a nice pair of slacks and a brown vest over a white button up shirt. He was on after Elfman, who was currently reciting a poem about his 'manliness'. Soon, the strong man was finished, and Natsu walked on stage.

Everyone kind of giggled as he fumbled with his microphone. He gulped, and straightened his tie. The music started playing, and he smiled weakly. Lucy, Natsu, and Wendy all gave him a thumbs up. At his que, he began to sing.

 

 

 

 

> _When I am down, and, oh, my soul, so weary_
> 
> _When troubles come, and my heart burdened be_
> 
> _Then, I am still and wait here in the silence_
> 
> _Until you come and sit awhile with me_

He saw everyone's eyes widen, and that gave him confidence. With the next verse, he immediately thought of Igneel.

> _You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_
> 
> _You raise me up to walk on stormy seas_
> 
> _I am strong when I am on your shoulders_
> 
> _You raise me up to more than I can be_

Everyone began cheering, some were crying. Hell, even Natsu was close to crying. Igneel taught him everything. Igneel was his everything.

> _You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_
> 
> _You raise me up to walk on stormy seas_
> 
> _I am strong when I am on your shoulders_
> 
> _You raise me up to more than I can be_

He gave it everything he got as he sang, shaking, and holding onto the microphone with all his might. It didn't really matter if it broke or not, he was doing **good**.

 

 

 

 

> _You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_
> 
> _You raise me up to walk on stormy seas_
> 
> _I am strong when I am on your shoulders_
> 
> _You raise me up to more than I can be_

He remembered everything that he and Igneel did together. All he learned, all he had taught, all that he and Igneel shared together. This song was his way of thanking the fire dragon.

 

 

 

 

> _You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_
> 
> _You raise me up to walk on stormy seas_
> 
> _I am strong when I am on your shoulders You raise me up to more than I can be_

This part was quieter, and he must admit that he choked up a bit. Tears were streaming down his face, and the last verse was almost sang in a whisper.

 

 

 

>   _You raise me up to more than I can be_

Everything was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Suddenly, as if broken from a trance the whole guild burst out in cheers and claps. Everyone stood up as they began clapping. Most of the girls were crying, Natsu noticed. Even Erza was wiping her eyes.

"OH MY GOSH NATSU THAT WAS AMAZING!" Happy screeched, flying up to his best friend and hugging him tightly. "I didn't know you could sing like that!" "Gee, thanks Happy, I didn't know either," Natsu said, teary eyed and smiling widely. "Man, I'm glad you guys liked it."

"That song was for Igneel, wasn't it," A grave and old voice said.

The pink haired mage turned to his guild master, Makorav standing there. Natsu smiled, and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Yeah, it was," The dragon slayer said, smiling. "I felt the song was appropriate after all, Igneel is my father."

"Igneel would be proud." Makorav said, causing Natsu to look down in shock. He felt more tears threatening to spill down, but instead he pushed them aside and sniffed. Happy gave him a small hug.

"Yeah..."Natsu said wiping his eyes and smiling upwards. "Yeah he would."


End file.
